All We Have
by laixpotter
Summary: Lily was an ice queen. One that was particularly talented at consuming candy floss, potions and avoiding one James Potter. This year though, only two of those things have remained the same. James is out for love. - includes james x lily, sirius x marlene and remus x emmeline


I think our rivalry started in first year when he came up to me and introduced himself in the normal-est way you possibly could as an eleven year old wizard- let's just say I stomped away soaking wet (no, not in that way!)

* * *

Flash forward to year seven, also known as right now. I, being the extremely clumsy person that I am, have just been pushed through the wall that leads into Platform 9 ¾, have fallen and am being trampled upon and run over by carts and people. What a great way to start off seventh year, she said sarcastically.

"I knew you wouldn't help falling for me this year, but I didn't think it would happen this fast, Evans."

Bloody fucking great. Okay, let's pause the scene so I can give you a little intro on the boy smirking down at me.

Three words: .ever.

So remember the story about how some idiot dumped his water bottle on my head because he thought my hair was on fire? He's still an idiot if not even more moronic nowadays.

James (insert middle name) Potter is an arrogant wanker who cares for no one except for himself, sleeps around with everyone he sees and is just downright rude, adding on to the fact that he will not stop pestering me! Just because you might look _slightly _better than everyone else does not mean that you can just completely disregard everyone else. I don't even get why all the girls (excluding myself and his few cousins) have fallen for his absolute pigheadedness and have made a damn cult worshipping him as if he's the bloody sun!

That was my rant description. Moving along with the story now. Let's rewind.

"I knew you wouldn't help falling for me this year, but I didn't think it would happen this fast, Evans."

I scoff. "Please Potter. I thought even a tool like you would realize that I do not fall for moronic airheads."

"Oh, really, because last I heard, you fancied Henry McLaggen."

"At least Henry has manners!"

"Please! The giant squid has more manners than McLaggen does!"

"Well.. well I mean at least Henry has brains! I hear he may be Head Boy this year"

"And I'm assuming you're Head Girl-"

"When you assume, you really just make an ass out of u-and-me."

"Very mature, Evans."

"Though, you aren't wrong. Oh, I just know Henry's Head Boy!"

"I don't."

"What?! Do you know something Potter? Is it Remus? Did he tell you? He's no Henry McLaggen, but I could probably stand him. Unlike his three other friends."

"Do you mean to hurt my feelings?"

"Do you mean to withhold information?"

"Here, I'll make you a deal- you'll find out who it is on the train anyway. I'll be your slave for a day if Head Boy's McLaggen. If it isn't, you'll go on a date with me."

This is the part where I am so blinded by my love and faith in my future husband, I agree to his terms.

"Get ready to lose, bitch." James smirks.

"Oh, you're on, dickhead."

* * *

You'd think your friends would be the most supportive people you'd come across when you're stuck in a huge dilemma, right? No, absolutely wrong!

Okay, before you meet my friends, I think you'll need a little background information on them as well because they are INSANE!

So Marlene McKinnon is probably my best friend of the bunch. Three words to describe Marlene: wild, loud and absolutely crazy. The lucky thing about her is that when you're a teenager, you can be insane as long as you don't look it, which Marls definitely doesn't. She's part Persian or something and she has this super dark mysterious look that I could probably never achieve in my life. She's also sarcastic as fuck, is super athletic and is basically that one tough bitch you've secretly always wanted to be.

Hestia Jones- absolute sweetheart and absolutely nuts. She seems to think that James and I have some sort of relationship going on and ugh! Though I love her, she is bonkers. Like Markene, she's super attractive with sleek black hair (that I'd definitely kill for) and pretty brown eyes. Behind those pretty brown eyes though, if you come up close, you will see the madness within, I swear.

Last of our fantastic foursome is Emmeline Vance, also known as the only responsible one here (which is only probably because she's in Ravenclaw, unlike Marls and I who're in Gryffindor and Hes, who's in Hufflepuff). She's super, duper smart and would whoop my ass any day in transfiguration and she's also the angel/devil on my shoulder (your conscience?) everytime I'm thinking of doing something that may not be… morally correct. Unlike the one last member of this bunch and very much like the two described before, Emma's very pretty (almost like a human Barbie) with blonde hair and blue eyes.

If you can't tell by now, guys, I'm pretty sure I'm the ugly one.

Oh, what the hell! I may as well introduce myself to all of you properly as well, I mean I haven't yet. If you're going to be observing an entire year of my life, I may as well also give you a car-dealing type description.

So, hi. I'm Lily Elise Evans. I go to Hogwarts and I'm in the greatest house (which is obviously Gryffindor). I'm seventeen and muggle-born, though it's not like that matters. Like you heard before, I'm Head Girl 'cos of my spot on grades and charming personality. I'm single and ready to mingle, though I must warn you, if we are ever in a relationship, I will be breaking up with you so I can marry my one true love, Henry McLaggen. Okay, done with formalities? Good, now onto the real stuff. And we're back to the story, ladies and gentlemen!

I am currently sat on the Hogwarts Express regretting the deal I've just made. A date with JAMES BLOODY POTTER! What the hell was I thinking? Suddenly, I'm not so confident.

I have also just told a few of my so called "friends" what has happened. One straight up laughed, the other cooed with "feels" and only one was concerned for my well-being! What is the matter with today's youth?

"You mean to tell me that you made a deal with _the _James Potter- Quidditch captain, bad boy, hero-type, YOUR arch-nemesis James Potter." Marlene has managed to choke out some intelligible words in between her guffaws. I glare and nod and tears start to form at her eyes and she laughs even harder.

"There is nothing wrong with Potter! You guys would make quite the couple! Oh, Marls, imagine how cute their kid would be! Lily's eyes, James' hair! Oh or Lily's hair and James' personality! Ooh, I'm just too excited to even think!" The cheeky witch to my left now takes a go at my pride.

"Cooyl it Hestia. I am as likely to marry Potter as likely as you are to marry the giant squid! I will ALSO probably win this whole stupid bet so you can shut your face!" Anger lashes out of my mouth before I can stop it.

"Someone's being testy!" Marlene squeals.

"Shut it bitch!" I manage to sneer out just as the compartment door opens and a fifth year pokes his head in.

"Lily!"

"Hey Mark!"

"Prefect meeting, remember?"

"Shit, okay. I'll be there in a few." Mark leaves. "Emma, come on!" Our dear Emmeline is the Ravenclaw prefect and she hurries out the room before me and turns around to face me.

"Lily, I really think we should talk about James-"

"I'd rather just ignore that topic for now."

"No, but Lils-"

"Em, seriously, I just wanna forget about it for now. It's not like we can just ignore our duties to our school. We can talk about it after the meeting, okay?"

"Lily, there's something you really need to know!" Emma pleads urgently, but it's too late. We've just walked into the prefects' carriage and I see it. Or him. The one person that will for sure ruin my year, walking towards me.

Potter comes into focus and grins. "I think we'll be working in very close proximity this year, don't you Evans?"

* * *

**Oh, shit just got real!**

**Okay so a little introduction on myself-**

**my name is Larisa, though if you call me anything other than Lai or Lara, you can go die :) Jily will forever be my otp (besides Scorose) and I may or may not have a tiny (huge) tendency to procrastinate meaning long waits and weekly updates (soz in advance.) I will be posting this story on wattpad also; that's everything i think :)**

**lai**

\


End file.
